The likes of you...
by Pierce Morgan
Summary: ... ^-^ I'm bad at these.. but plese DO READ!!! Gundam Wing/Gravitation!!! ~*Chapter 3 uploaded!!!*~
1. The beginning

"The likes of you..."  
  
(Gravitation x Gundam Wing Fic.)  
  
^_^ Hello, this is Pierce Morgan writing. I know that there have been many of my predecessors that have wanted to continue on with some Gravitation cross Gundam wing fic, and have thus only made only a chapter or two. I promise to be different. ^-^  
  
I made a promise to myself as well- to make this at least five chapters, or die.  
  
I, of course, opted for the "make at least five chapters" part of the promise.  
  
So, I guess that this would be it for introductions, and I leave you all with the standard disclaimers- No part of Gravitation is mine, I just like the character, that's all. The same goes for Gundam Wing Characters.  
  
Now, on with the first chapter of this new fic that I'd like to call...  
  
"The likes of you..."  
  
"Touma, you're going to be late! Remember the meeting that you have with the rest of the producers today at eight? Hurry up!"  
  
A groggy Touma Seguchi woke up to the voice of his wife, Mika, who at the present moment was slightly yelling at him. No wonder, last night, he came in late, got a couple glasses of sherry down his throat, and walked to his bed to try to get some sleep. Some things that he couldn't understand was why Eiri didn't feel anything for himself. Sure, he was married, but then again, this was an arranged marriage... something that neither Mika nor himself ever really wanted. That is why they slept in separate beds... were somewhat distant... why Mika understood Touma's feelings.  
  
By now, Mika was screaming at the top of her lungs from downstairs to try to get him up.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming..."  
  
Some time later, there was Touma Seguchi, downstairs, already eating his breakfast.  
  
"Touma, you came in late yesterday, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah... I had some things to take care of."  
  
"At around what time did you get here?"  
  
"Oh... I'd say... about two thirty or so in the morning..."  
  
Mika stood there, watching her husband that had recently took a liking to working late, as well as having some things to take care of. This was something that was like himself, but then again, working his life like this was not something that she completely expected of himself.  
  
"Touma, why not take a short vacation, or something? You know, working on and on like this isn't healthy for you."  
  
Touma took a bite of the sausage laced omelet, as well as a sip of coffee, and thus said  
  
"That might be good... just where could I go?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Come on, Quatre, we need to go over with the professor and talk about some of the tactics that we might have to use in the other room. He said that he came up with something that he wants us to see."  
  
"I'm coming! I just need to finish with this..." Said Prince Quatre Rabera Winner, the blond Arabian with the cerulean blue depth colored eyes. After putting the finishing touches on good old Sandrock, he quickly went over towards where Duo was at. The black clothed, long haired, braided brunet was waiting at the door, ready to leave. The violet eyes looked over towards the blond that was in front of him. "It's about time... I hope that the guy isn't bored after waiting for us."  
  
"Oh, come on. Now, let's go. What does he want us to see...?"  
  
A little while later, they were a large room, containing many of the dolls that were used in combat (mainly the white Taurus...) along with many other things that were of the professor's invention.  
  
"Prof. Schneider, yo." Was the casual greeting of Duo.  
  
"Hello... professor. What is it that you wanted with us...?"  
  
"Oh, hello you two. Actually, I called in everyone else, and I guess that only three of the five responded."  
  
"Who's the third one?" queried Quatre  
  
They didn't need an answer when it showed up.  
  
"Me."  
  
"W-Wufei!"  
  
"I just think that it is an injustice that only the three of us are here, while the others are just scampering around, not doing anything."  
  
"Well, looks that it'll be only you three, then."  
  
"Ok, then start... I've been waiting as much as I can already."  
  
Schneider looked over at the three guys... Gundam pilots with a lot of experience, skill, and if proven right, then one of them might be the one that might stop what happened in the past.  
  
"Ok, enough talk on your part, Wufei. Now, let me start. Here, let me start with the basics. What would you guys do for going back in time to correct something that you wish never ever happened?"  
  
Duo was the first to respond. "To have been able to act more like the shinigami that I am?"  
  
"I don't know... learn more of the mystical arts?"  
  
"Yeah... I know what I'd do.. I'd stop whatever got this thing rolling in the first place. I mean, the enmity between the earth and the colonies..."  
  
"There is where I wanted to go to, Quatre," said the tall, chestnut haired professor.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've created something that has enabled the process of going back through time. Now don't laugh, but the thing is that only one of you could go. Now that I see that only Quatre was the one thinking about that, then I guess that I'll leave it up to him."  
  
The three young guys looked at the professor open mouthed.  
  
"What!? Nani!? Naze!?"  
  
"Sou yo. I want Quatre to go since that is what he had in mind. Now, Quatre, if it is alright with you, please... go and do what you have wanted to do with the past. Change history."  
  
The young blond was quite disturbed by the facts... a thing that can make him go back in time? Was there really such a thing...?  
  
"I mean... I would... but only if it really existed..."  
  
"It does! Here... let's go into the other room, and see the machine itself..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oi, Shuuichi, think that Touma's a bit on the rough side today?" asked a very worried Suguru Fujisaki. True, they were rivals in the music industry, but then again, he WAS his cousin, so it wasn't wrong to worry about him.  
  
"Come to think of it, yeah... Seguchi san has been out of it lately. Sakano san, think that you know what's bugging him?"  
  
Sakano san, the one that was the best producer for NG, was also quite stumped.  
  
"Sorry. Although I'd usually know anything about what he's worried about, I still can't figure what's been eating away at him for the past couple of days."  
  
"Well, let's see... think, that we should give him a surprise party for all the hard work that he's been putting into NG? I mean, he hasn't stopped working for a long time, you know. I bet that this is wearing him down. He needs to loosen up a bit," suggested Hiro.  
  
"Hey, that's not such a bad idea!" cried out the long haired blond manager. For once, he was wearing his suit for the day... but then again, that still doesn't mean that he didn't have his magnum... it was quite neatly hidden under the coat.  
  
"Yeah... I guess that we can do the preparations tomorrow when we get back ne? I think that we all want to go back home right about now. Ne, minna san?" chided in Suguru.  
  
"Agreed!" cried out the others... except Sakano san, who at the present moment was just worrying about the costs as well as what the shacho would say...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I guess that this means that from the five of us, only you're the one going out there, ne? Good luck." Was the whisper of one of the five Gundam Pilots... a really shallow whisper that basically, no one heard except the speaker himself.  
  
"Ok, this is the last time that you'll see any one of us... I've created this small device so that you can contact us when you're ready to come back. Ok?"  
  
"Ok... I guess that this means good bye, ne? Heero, Trowa... Wu-Fei, Duo..."  
  
"Hope you k now what you're doing, Quatre."  
  
"I just don't like this.. and who knows? I might change history."  
  
"Yoshi! Let's get you going, Quatre..." said the professor...  
  
Quatre was already within the machine, which had many contraptions, as well as other lights, gadgets, and wires. The only thing that made it different from any other things were the chromium linings, and the glass window at the front. Aside from that, it would be what one thought of as anything that could be a time machine (a/n yet this one looks more like a capsule type thing more than anything, but you can use your imagination too!).  
  
"Good-bye..."  
  
Quatre closed his eyes, and then felt the exhilarating experience that he knew had to be himself being transported back in time. Opening his eyes in the long while, he saw sparingly lines of greens, blues, violets, pinks, reds... and then a white light...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"CRAP!" yelled out the good professor.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Did anyone of you change the dates on this machine?"  
  
*Gulp*  
  
"Did... ANY one of you change the dates on this machine."  
  
"..." silence...  
  
"I didn't" was the simple reply of Duo.  
  
"I wouldn't even dare." Said a slightly worried Trowa. (and when I say slightly, I mean it, SLIGHTLY)  
  
"I think that this is an injustice, thinking that I would be the perpetrator of such an unseemly act of stupidity... "  
  
"..."  
  
It was then that the good old professor found that Heero was not saying anything.. for a change...  
  
"Heero."  
  
"..."  
  
"Damn it...Heero, what did you do?" The Onix black eyes of the Chinese pilot threatening something that was akin to death, even though he didn't personally care that much about the blond... it was the act that was an injustice, and thus, was not an act that he liked...  
  
"Nothing." He then walked off from the room, and left. Duo tried to catch up to him a couple of moments later, and found that he was no where to be seen. "Ano baka..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
^-^ There we go, this is something that I know might be a bit awkward, but this is the thing that came up from the back of my mind....  
  
And I think that this is good for a start...ne?  
  
^-^ Please, Minna san, read and review...  
  
~*Pierce Morgan*~ 


	2. The look-alike

ザ　ライックス　オフ　ユー。

^_^ よしや! Pierce Morgan writing here again! Thank you to all of those who ever read this and have written reviews! I thank you for your sincerity, even though you might say that it might be bland, but I am really trying hard to write this around my schedule! (Believe me, college is not as easy as it might sound…)

Yes, I finally got some Japanese writing tools into my computer. If you don't understand them, then I'' just have to use the Romanization after it, ok? ^_^ Cool.

Now then, I guess that something got stuck into my head to make the possibility of making the both of them go into their different worlds.. ^_^ Now then, shall we start with this one?

Ok, minna san, this is the second part of the fic that I'd like to call…

The likes of you (ザ ライクス オフ ユー)

"Uh…. Where the hell am I…?"

The soft voice of a young blond male resounded against the walls of a room… full of equipment… recording equipment at that. The room was dark, as well as a bit cold at that…

"What's this?" said the young man as he started to approach it... when suddenly, there were lights surrounding him... as well as differing voices from a certain group. He suddenly went behind some of the speakers and tried to hide himself as best as he could.

"Come on, you guys, I think that we better go ahead and make the preparations for that mini surprise party for Seguchi san." Said a young man with sleek black hair.

"Yay!（わい！） We're gonna party! Party! God, I love parties," the youth said.. but then again, on that note, he lowered his head, and became a bit depressed, "But what if Yuki doesn't want to come to the party with me. He's so busy now with the deadline for his new novel… aw man…"

"Hey, don't worry, Shuuichi. I bet that he'll have it finished later on. He acts a bit differently towards you, right? Maybe you can convince him, unless we get a little help from someone…" said a red haired youth…

"No Problem…" said a long haired, blond man, who at the present moment, had his magnum at hand.

~What are they? They're people, yes.. but which time period? I thought that I was supposed to go to the year 1 After Colony. This doesn't seem like it. I guess that I'll have to wait and see…~

At this, Quatre decided to move from the speakers over towards the control console that was near him… altogether, very near him…

"Well, I guess that we'll have to see as to who will bring the cake. Suguru, you know his favorite cake flavor?"

"If my memory serves me correctly, I think that he loves to eat chocolate cake… chocolate mousse all over, with banana between layers with the chocolate icing. Yes, that's it."

By now, some footsteps were being heard… a couple of gasps, and a high pitched yell…from outside, the muffled yell of…

"Turn on the TV!!!"

Of course, the person was Sakano san.

~*_TV? Isn't that the short term for a television? I guess that this must be earlier than I was thought to be. If it is color television, then I guess that this could mean the late 1900's, or early 2000's. Who knows? If it is one of those early models with a 25 inch height, then that must be it...__だめです。_*~

"Today's date, year 2002, February 15th,, 11:00 am, right here on Morning Time. I am your host, Akane Nishida. From recent reports, Mika Seguchi, the wife of very famous keyboardist, as well as the owner and CEO of NG Productions, has gone missing. It is reported that he hasn't come home since last night. It is said that they made a search for him in the NG productions building, and is not there. They found his car on the shoulder of freeway 9, midway between his house and his production company. If anyone knows about his whereabouts, please try to contact NG Productions, or Mika Seguchi. The whereabouts of this famous member of Nittle Grasper is still unknown, and the police are still investigating."

~*_Yappari… this is the year 2002, A.D. Not only that, it seems that there's an important person kidnapped._*~

"If you don't know of him, here is a picture of him in various places, like concerts, at personal parties, as well as this professional one taken from the Mainichi Shinbun. So again, please call NG productions at…"

All the people assembled in the room just took one look at each other, and then yelled the word in unison…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?"

（あ／ん-なに？） 

The young blonde, who got tired of staying in a cramped position, tried to move a bit. Shuffle, shuffle… 

*Thunk… Bump*

"Ite-te-te-te…" was the word uttered by Quatre, as he accidentally hit his head on the bottom of the sound control console. He then widened his eyes when he realized that he had said the words out loud.

"Who's there?" was the shaky voice of Sakano san.

"Search!" cried out Hiro, as he was making his way towards the origin of the voice.

"Put your hands up! I've got a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The youth, withdrawing from his hideout, held his arms up in the air… not wanting the risk of being killed.

"S-S-Seguchi san!?" cried out Shuuichi in horror, as he saw in the latest news report that Seguchi was gone missing… K san lowered his gun, knowing full well that he could be fired by his superior. Sakano looked relieved, while the members of bad luck looked horrified.

"You can lower your hands, Seguchi san."

"Who's Seguchi san?" Asked the blond.

"You're Seguchi! Seguchi Touma, the owner and CEO of NG Productions, and the member of Nittle Grasper… don't you remember, Shacho?" pleaded a now worried Sakano san…~*If Seguchi shacho forgot his own identity, then he must have amnesia!*~

"Whoa whoa whoa... wait a minute! I'm not who you think that-"

"Touma san, what are you doing, hiding there? You really gave us a scare!" said Suguru as he put a hand on his hip, looking a bit angry.

"Hey, and what did you do that you left your car over in the middle of the freeway that you use to take to go home?" said Hiro, thinking that the car must have gotten a flat. But if it had a flat, then he could certainly have called from his cell phone… unless he forgot it somewhere and was here, trying to find it. Of course, he was here yesterday, and was probably looking for it. But then again, would he really wear white clothing? He'd usually wear something like black, or any other color that seemed dark. The guy before him was wearing some khaki pants, a white shirt, and a red vest. Come to think of it, did he ever wear red vests?

"I'm telling you that-"

"Shacho! I'll go and tell the authorities that you're here!" said Sakano as he sped off to the nearest phone.

Then, there was utter silence after he left.

The rest of the men that were assembled there just took looks at each other, and then towards the guy that they thought was Seguchi Touma.

"You heard about our plans… didn't you, Seguchi san?" said a very sad Shuuichi, as he remembered that he was looking forward to this 'surprise' party that they would throw for Touma… but in the end, the thing wasn't even organized, and he had heard of everything. Well, the beginning of what would have been everything.

"Ok… you know what? I have been meaning to tell all of you. I'm not Seguchi Touma, or whoever the guy is. I'm Quatre Rabera Winner… the pilot of the Gundam named Sandrock, to try to fix something that happened in the past. Dang… Professor Schneider must have messed up on the controls on where to send me, then…" said the blond as he put himself into a thinking stance, placing his hand on his chin, while placing his index finger on his lips… still thinking.

The faces of the rest of the males within that one room just seemed to have lost their worries and then commenced to laugh. All except one.

"Hey, Seguchi san, it's nice to think up of such things, but come on, really… or are you going into the acting business?" said a certain burgundy haired vocalist…

"If it's acting, I think that my wife can tell you all about it, although she might have a tight schedule, but I think that she'll show you the ropes, if you want to," said the tall, proud American.

"No, this has to be THE funniest thing that I've ever seen you do. I thought that you might have lost your touch, but it looks like you haven't, Touma!" Was basically what Seguchi's cousin said.

The fiery red head just took one hard look at the blond figure before him… the exact same hair color, same color eyes, skin color, height, as well as the same voice... but there was a small voice inside Hiro's head telling him that this was not the famous owner of NG productions. He would be serious, but he wouldn't speak in such a serious manner if it would be a joke. Come to think of it, he never ever played a joke on anyone. Then again, were the clothes that the guy had on. Nope, Seguchi san would never wear light colored clothing… at least none that he could ever remember. As far as that goes, he knew that this man was not Seguchi Touma… and that this man was probably telling the truth on what he was saying. But was there such a thing that could make a person go wander into the past? He made that clear… right?

_~' I'm Quatre Rabera Winner… the pilot of the Gundam named Sandrock, to try to fix something that happened in the past. Dang… Professor Schneider must have messed up on the controls on where to send me, then…'~_

"I think he's telling the truth…"

"What are you talking about, Hiro? This has to be one of the things that Seguchi san has ever done that was funny... in ages, I believe. Isn't that right, Fujisaki?" 

"Sou da yo... yeah, being the pilot of a Gundam... heh heh, isn't that a TV show or something?" 

"I think so. Right, K san?"

K san looked at the other blond man right before him, and had to smile. Yes, this was something that he never expected his boss to ever do. He was always so serious that he had written him off as a lost soul... Someone that would refuse to have fun in the last couple of months. Now that Bad Luck was doing close competition with Nittle Grasper, the NG owner and CEO seemed to get into his work than was usual.

"I think that you're right, Shuuichi. He does seem better off right now that he was before. But come to think of it, what happened to your car, Touma?

Naturally, the young man didn't know what they were talking about until he remembered the report of the missing person, and then remembering that he was still trying to convince the people that he was definitely NOT Seguchi... whatever.

"I am not Seguchi Touma. I never left a car in the middle of a road, and I think that I should leave. Geez, sorry for causing you all this commotion. I think that I'd better go to this address... that is if it even exists..."

The Blond started to go out the door of the room, when he was suddenly intervened by the taller blond who by now had a stern voice. "Seguchi san, what happened to you? Did you get into a car crash and get amnesia or something?" He turned towards the others, and proclaimed, "We better get him to a hospital lest he's really injured in the head... cause Touma wouldn't keep insisting now. Would he?"

"Mataku... I'm telling you, I'm not Seguchi! I'm Quatre Rabera Winner!"

*************************************************************************************

Ok, Ok, it took me a while to try to finish this, but in the end, i have done it and I am going to keep my promise. ^_^

A promise cannot be broken, no matter if the people think that this might not work, if your use of language is not the best in the world, or if this doesn't have any plot (but it does) ^_^

So, people, here you have the result of this week's labors... ^_^ ok? Ok!

I hope that you continue to review after you have read this chapter of the fic, and thus, tell me how you can improve this... any ideas might be very helpful if you want to influence how this story might go. ^_^ Contest!

Contest-

Any one person that gives me a very good idea as to how this fic can be written shall get to have honorable mention within the span of the fic for each chapter. Isn't that a great Idea? Ok, tell me what you think is good for this, and I shall give you honorable mention (and honorable mention in my description is something that is kinda like sacred for me... I mention you for your ideas and I write about your ideas. ^_^)

Ok, this is Pierce Morgan signing off, and saying "Read, Review, Give your ideas, and 'till next time! Next week! Same Author name, Same story name, and under Gravitation!"

~*Pierce Morgan*~

~*ピアース　モルガン*~


	3. Where am I?!

**The likes of you… part 3. **

Ok, minna san, I am so sorry that I never wrote a lot since the last post, but I was stuck in the hospital for a very long time… and thus, I was not able to get out of my bed and do anything about this story. But I am back at home, and I thank God that I could have the chance to write the rest of the story. ^_^ My promise was at least 5 chapters... ne?

Oh, yeah, and things to look out for:

~*Thinking*~

"talking"

^Stressing something^

Ok, so here I go on with the story that I'd like to call…

**The likes of you. **

He woke up from a deep, black sleep… and found himself in a dark room… well, actually, the lights were off, yet he couldn't clearly remember where he was at… or why he was even there.

"Let's see… I was driving in the freeway… freeway 9, I believe… to go home… I blacked out after seeing a blue light, and…"

His eyes widened.

"I got here. But where the hell am I?"

He got up from the bed where he was sleeping, and made his way somewhere in the dark room. He put his arms out in front of him in order to feel his way though. Hs fingers touched a wall…

He guided himself through there, and went along it… feeling its coolness… until he felt something along the wall. ~Switches?~ he asked himself in hope…

And indeed they were switches… in order to open the door of the room.

He pressed the switch, and with a simple whizzing sound, the door opened. It appeared to be light out there, so he stepped out. As he got out of the dark room, he noticed that the hallway that he went into was not anything that he was used to. It wasn't one that he recognized at home. Neither was it anything that he could remember from work. Heck, not even in any place of the building of NG Productions…. Just where…?

"Hello? Anyone here that can help me?" He called out to no one in particular.

"Hello?" He decided to go farther along the hallway, where he saw another door, and decided to open it… again, with another switch. ~What's p with these switches? It's as if I'd be on the set of one of those futuristic TV shows. ~

It opened in the same way that he opened the one to his room.

To his surprise, there was a couch there, along with a coffee table, some metallic parts, as well as a TV that was on the wall…

"May 4, After Colony 195. There are reports today that the OZ Alliance is gaining more and more territory with the colonists in almost all the sectors. The last colony to be under the protection of OZ is colony D-0304. The senators of the colony all agreed to its pact, as well as to the terms and conditions under it. They have also requested some back up troops to help them in the fight against the Gundams that are running lose, as well as damaging some colonies. They have also requested some help in the removal of all of the space mines that are in their area. OZ representative lady Une was present, yet she was having talks with the leaders of the colonies around the area…"

"What… in the world is this…?"

His mind could not fit the information that he was receiving with the information that he had stored in his head…

Seguchi Touma, the president of NG Productions…

The one that was in the actual state of depression…

No, this new turn of events certainly couldn't help his depression much. Nope, not at all. Where in the world was he? Was he even on Earth…?

He heard a door open behind him… as well as a pair of footsteps… soft footsteps…

As well as a crashing sound.

Touma turned around in order to see a black clad, violet-eyed youth looking at him with disbelieving eyes. His lips were parted slightly, and the whole of his face registered shock. Then, catching himself, he slowly approached Touma, with an extended hand, and said, "Quatre… you're awake… Thank God you're awake…"

Touma, of course, knew who he was, and decided that it was best to put a stop to this whole charade of dates, events, as well as new technologies. It had to be a staged event in some TV set… it had to. Nothing else would make any complete sense.

"Who are you?"

"Quatre, it's me. Remember me? Duo Maxwell… pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe…?"

"I'm sorry but you have me all wrong… I'm not-"

"Quatre… I think that you and I better go over to the professor's place and have him check you up… you can't possibly have any amnesia or anything of that sorts… you seem to be in perfect shape right now. I just wonder where you got all that dark clothing from."

"See, that's what I'm trying to tell you-"

"Look, the thing is that everyone was worried about you when you just came back to us. You were knocked out cold for a couple of days… Let's go over to the professor's… come on."

Duo caught Touma by the wrist, and proceeded to get out of the place in an instant… leading him through hallways, passageways…. And covered a lengthy distance…

"Wait! Where in the world are you taking me to?"

"I told you, over to the professors' place. He'll check you up, and we'll get you to be as good as new. Don't worry, Quatre."

"I've told you many times now! My name isn't-"

"Listen, it's only just after this turn, and we'll get to him, ok?"

Touma still didn't feel right in what was happening. The guy obviously was cutting him off before he could say anything about himself. Yet there was something about the guy that caught his attention. It was this guys attentiveness to try to make him all better.. to try to help him out in any way that he could.

~ *Wonder what the real guy would do in this situation. He's confusing me with someone that he knows… yet do we look the same or something? He should notice it… or maybe Mika and the others are making a joke on me… yeah, that's something that she might do to give me a wake up call on everything that has been happening to me… Crap. But then again, outside the windows is a pitch black void, now that I take a look at it…*~

Indeed it was a pitch black void, except for those very bright stars that make their light seen all the way until the space colony… yet Touma never gave it THAT much of a thought…

"Here we go."

"Wha-?"

He knocked on the metal door a couple of times… after which, a voice was heard from the inside.

"Who is it…?"

"It's Duo. Quatre woke up and seems to be fine, but he doesn't seem to remember who he is, so I brought him here so that you can take a look at him or something."

The locks of the door were clearly heard to be unlocked, as well as the click of the door knob twisting with ease, and thus, the door opened to reveal a man in his late forties with glasses at the door. "Quatre! Good thing to see you up and well. Come on in, fast!"

He stepped aside, letting Duo, still grabbing Touma by his wrist, and they stepped inside. The good professor closed the door behind him, and then turned around to see both Duo and whom he thought to be Quatre straight in their eyes.

"Quatre, good thing that you are awake. Duo told me that he'd take good care of you if I let him take you to his place. I guess that it's basically his nature to be the good guy whenever one of his comrades ever gets hurt out there... no matter how dire, or light, the situations might be…" He nudged Duo a bit, while Duo just seemed to look down at the floor… "Right Duo?"

"Uh…"

"Thank you for taking care of me. You said that I was out for a long time… right? How long was a long time?"

"Oh, how long? Let's see…" said the professor, "Around four or five days?"

Touma, forgetting what was even happening just… opened his mouth in shock. "FIVE…. Days…?"

The professor nodded.

"How… I remember being in the freeway, and then this light just came out of nowhere, and then I wake up just now."

"Freeway?"

"Yeah. I mean, where's my car… dang. I have to go back home to Mika or else she might think that I might have gone missing or something."

"Wait a minute. Quatre, did you actually get a lot of things done… no, or else everything would be at least a bit altered, but as of yet, nothing is altered. At least not yet. So what happened over there, Quatre?"

"Um… I think that you got the wrong guy. My name is Seguchi Touma, owner as well as a producer within NG Productions over in Tokyo Japan, as well as part of the group called Nittle Grasper."

"Quatre, get a hold of yourself," said the professor, "Remember, you're the heir to the Winner properties…"

Touma looked at the doctor straight into his eyes.

"I'm serious."

The good doctor took a long look at the youth before him… 

"you're not joking… right?"

"Like hell, I should be asking that question! I was driving, then that stupid blue light appeared, and then I wake up, find myself in a dark room, and then I go ahead into the hallway, see another room, and then he comes in, and brings me here…"

"And you know that you're definitely not Quatre…"

Touma raised a brow. "What year is this?"

"After Colony 195."

"Um… Quatre…? Are you ok?" Asked Duo as he looked at an amazed.. or rather, shocked, Touma Seguchi.

"I… my time… where's my time? All the people that I know…"

"The time that Heero left you at was the year 2002 A.D.."

"Yeah… that's where I'm from…"

"So…" Duo started, "You really are… who you claim to be."

"Yeah."

"Then how did we get you, and how come you're carrying that transistor that I gave you a while back?"

Touma looked rather, to say in the least, confused. "Transistor?"

"Yes, see over here?" he said pointing to a pendant that Touma had on, "That's what I gave you in order to contact me to bring you back. But you just came out of nowhere… well, back at my lab, actually."

"But… I had this ever since I was small… my parents gave this to me as… an heirloom."

***************************************

"Touma, get a hold of yourself!" cried out Mika as she sat by him in the ambulance, taking him over to the nearest hospital.

"Listen, ma'am, I'm sorry, but I'm not Touma. I don't know what NG is, nor do I know"

"Touma, come on, get a hold of yourself! You're not named Quatre Raberba Winner, and you are not the heir of those… Winner estates, nor are you a pilot of a Gundam, because they don't exist. You're the owner of NG Productions, as well as the member of Nittle Grasper with Sakuma Ryuuichi and Ukai Noriko." Said an equally demanding Fujisaki Suguru.

Seguchi Touma… or what the people thought was Seguchi Touma, was being taken to a local hospital for a mental check up, and will either be declared mentally stable, or partially unstable… or… if worse come to worse, mentally unstable, and all the work will shift over to Mika…

"Come on, Touma! I don't want to do the work that you do, so get a grip!"

After a long pause, Quatre, or Touma, as Mika and everyone else believed, said, "Fine, whatever, I'm that Seguchi Touma guy, and I'll work at the stupid prod... whatever, company…"

Mika looked over at "Touma" with worry… *_Touma, come on… get back to what you were before you broke down emotionally from what happened to my little brother._ *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes, Yes, kind of short, but this whole thing is about to heat up… and I guess that I should also like change the rating of this story as it progresses… (Evil grin)

Well, I guess that I should be saying my farewell, and until the next chapter!

~*Pierce Morgan*~


End file.
